The present invention relates to a device for a security system on an installation in connection with the operation of a habitat in which an object, in which work that involves heat production such as flames, sparks and the like is carried out and the like, is isolated from the surroundings, and where an overpressure of air is created in the habitat to prevent ingress of inflammable gases, and comprising systems for supply of electricity to equipment inside the habitat, and also air to establish an overpressure, and an alarm system that can warn of irregularities and the like.
A habitat means the same as a closed chamber, a utility tent, a house or the like where the object can be completely isolated from its surroundings. As a rule, such habitats are constructed from flame retardant cloth or aluminum or tin plates, adapted for the particular application case. The habitat can have a large number of different shapes, according to the specific objects the application.
In the following, the term habitat will be used for such closed room/chamber only.
Habitats are used in conditions where it is forbidden to use open fire or carry out work that leads to a danger of fire or explosions, such as heat generation, sparks and the like from welding, grinding, cutting and/or sandblasting. For example, typical tasks are when metal parts or pipes are to be welded together.
This is particularly the case for offshore oil-platforms where drilling for hydrocarbons is carried out and/or crude oil is produced. Such installations have as a rule their own separation system. If unintended heat generation of a given size arises in the relevant area, a risk of explosions can emerge due to ignition of oil and/or gas.
Therefore, the safety requirements are extra stringent for all such tasks on platforms. In spite of the stringent safety measures, today's habitats are still only equipped with a basic manometer to register the overpressure. Further it has been up to the operators inside the habitat to register this themselves and stop the welding process, etc., so that dangerous situations that can lead to fire or explosions do not arise. Occasionally, an additional system, which is related to the gas warning itself, is installed, so that the system will give out a warning if gas enters the area. However, there is no communication between these systems. One is still forced to rely on manual action by the operator to stop the welding.